general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber
| series = General Hospital | nickname = Liason Jiz Lake (Liz and Jake) | dates = 2002 (dated) 2006 (ONS) 2007 - 08 (lovers) (broken engagement) 2012 2014 - 15 (flirtation; kissed) May - Dec 2015 (lovers) | status = Broken engagement; Co-parents | image1 = File:LiasonJake.GIF | caption1 = Billy Miller and Rebecca Herbst as Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber | type = | gender = Male, Female | age = Jason (24) Elizabeth (16) | residence = Metro Court Hotel 1420 Quartz Ln, Rm 357Stated by Jason on 1-18-16...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VNhoR62NmP4 Port Charles, New York (Jason) 458 Lexington Ave Queens Point Port Charles, New York (Elizabeth) | parents = Alan Quartermaine Susan Moore (Jason's parents; deceased) Monica Quartermaine (Jason's adoptive mother) Jeff Webber (Elizabeth's father) | siblings = Skye Quartermaine (adoptive) Dawn Winthrop Emily Quartermaine (adoptive; deceased) A.J. Quartermaine (deceased) (Jason's siblings) Steve Webber Sarah Webber (Elizabeth's siblings) | children = Cameron Spencer (Elizabeth's son; born 2004) Jake Spencer (son; born 2007) Aiden Spencer (Elizabeth's son; born 2010) Danny Morgan (Jason's son; born 2012) | grandchildren = | color = #74138C | color text = #FFFFFF }} Jason Morgan 'and 'Nurse Elizabeth Webber are fictional characters and a supercouple from the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. They are a popular supercouple, according to TV Guide. Casting and music The role of Jason Morgan was played by Daytime Emmy award-winning actor Steve Burton from 1991 to 2012. Burton made his debut on December 19, 1991 and portrayed Jason on General Hospital ''for a total of twenty-one years. After leaving the show in 2000 to pursue other interests, Burton returned to ''General Hospital full time in May 2002. Burton exited the show again in 2012 after ten more years with the soap. In 1998, Burton won a Daytime Emmy Award in the category of Outstanding Supporting Actor for his portrayal of Jason. On September 2, 2014, after months of speculation, executive producer Frank Valentini announced on Twitter that actor, Billy Miller, formerly known for his roles on as (2007-08) and as (2008-14), would join the cast as Jason. Miller debuted on October 1, 2014. Miller is a three-time, Daytime Emmy award winning actor. He won twice for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series in 2010 and 2013 and once for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series in 2014, all for his work on The Young and the Restless as Billy Abbott. Actress Rebecca Herbst originally auditioned for the role of Sarah Webber. Although she did not get the part, General Hospital created the role of Sarah's sister Elizabeth for Herbst to play, and she debuted on August 1, 1997. In 1999, the role earned Herbst the Soap Opera Digest Award for Outstanding Younger Lead Actress, as well as an Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Younger Actress in 1999 and a nomination for Outstanding Supporting Actress in 2007. The couple's official song is "Ours To Keep" Performed by: Kina Grannis. When the couple made love for the first in 2006, the song "Touch Your Skin" by Bob Harty was played for them, but "Ours To Keep" remains the couple's official song. When the couple made love in 2015, the song "All Comes Down to You" by Tyler Blackburn was played for them. Background Jason is the son of the late Dr. Alan Quartermaine and his mistress, the late, Susan Moore and the adoptive son of Dr. Monica Quartermaine. He is a member of the prestigious Quartermaine family. Elizabeth is the daughter of Jeff Webber and an unknown woman. She is also the granddaughter of one of the shows original characters, the late, Dr. Steve Hardy. They share a son named, Jake, who was born in May of 2007. Jason and Elizabeth met through Lucky Spencer in 1998. They became good friends after Lucky was thought to be dead. They tried to have a relationship in 2002 but it didn't work. In 2006, when Elizabeth's marriage to Lucky falls apart they sleep together and end up getting pregnant with Jason's son. In 2007, Jason and Elizabeth decide to start a relationship. On April 7, 2008, Jason proposes to Elizabeth and she excepts but sadly do to Jason's work they ended their relationship later that year. So essentially, Jason and Elizabeth were together during the time he wasn't with Sam (2007-08). In the 2011, their son is hit by a car and is presumed dead. In 2012, when Jason and Sam are having problems in their marriage Elizabeth tries to get to Jason back but Jason told her that they were never meant to be and the timing was never right for them. Jason is also presumed dead. In 2014, Jason (as Jake) and Elizabeth felt a connection but didn't know why. In 2015, Nikloas tells Elizabeth that Jake is Jason, and she decides to keep it a secret so she can finally have her time with Jason. It was also revealed that after 4 years their son is alive. In August 2015, Jason (as Jake Doe) and Elizabeth became engaged. They set their wedding date for November 6, 2015. On the day of their wedding, Jake finds out from Carly that he is really Jason. He then heads to the church to tell everyone, and when Elizabeth finds out, she acts surprised. The truth about Elizabeth knowing who he was before he did came out in December 2015, when Elizabeth is cornered by Jason, she finally admits the truth and Jason is furious and effectively ends their relationship/engagement. Now their relationship is strictly being co-parents to Jake. Storylines |-|1998-2000= Jason and Elizabeth meet in 1998 through Lucky Spencer. In the summer of 1999, Elizabeth is reeling from the death of her first love, Lucky when she finds a friend in Jason who helps her cope with her pain. While Jason serves as a listening ear for Liz, they also form a bond and Jason often takes her for rides on his motorcycle to help her forget her problems. After Jason is shot, Elizabeth takes him to her studio apartment and helps him recover. Later, Jason rescues Liz from Joseph Sorel's bomb which was placed in her studio. Jason realizes that his friendship with Liz is putting her in danger and he leaves Port Charles. In January 2000, leaving Liz devastated. Soon after, Lucky is revealed to be alive and returns back to Port Charles. |-|2001-02= Jason comes back to town in the 2002 and he and Liz reconnect despite, Lucky's disapproval. When Liz is kidnapped by Sorel's men, Sonny Corinthos, Jason and Zander Smith work together to rescue her. Jason notices the growing closeness between Liz and Zander and gets a little jealous. When Sonny puts a hit out on Zander, at Elizabeth’s request, Jason allows him to hide out at his penthouse. Jason and Liz would try to make their relationship work but decide to wait until Zander leaves before they are intimate. However, Elizabeth breaks things off with Jason after learning that Jason faked Sonny's death and kept it from her, putting her through the same pain she went through when she believed Lucky was dead. |-|2003-05= |-|2006-08= In the summer of 2006, Elizabeth's marriage to Lucky falls apart after Lucky becomes addicted to painkillers and has an affair with Maxie Jones. Around that same time, Jason catches his former fiancee Sam McCall (see Jasam) sleeping with her step-father Ric. Jason and Liz find comfort with one another and make love for the first time. However, they soon come to an understanding that they cannot be together again. After Lucky checks into rehab, Jason and Liz decide to keep their affair secret to keep Lucky from going astray. Elizabeth soon reveals that she is pregnant and Lucky promises to try harder. Jason and Elizabeth secretly order a paternity test while Jason reconciles with Sam. As more people find out about Liz's pregnancy, certain people, mainly Sam and Jason's best friend, Carly Corinthos believe that Elizabeth tricked Jason into getting her pregnant. When Liz finally does get the paternity test back, Sonny is with her and by Elizabeth's reaction believes Lucky is the father and tells everyone the good news. However, Jason is the child's father and Elizabeth wants to tell him but not wanting to cause any more trouble, she allows everyone, including Jason, to believe Lucky is the baby's father. In February 2007, several Port Charles residents, including Jason and Elizabeth are taken hostage by Jerry Jacks at the Metro Court Hotel. When the police storm the building, Jason carries Liz to safety and they end up getting stuck in the elevator. Elizabeth tells Jason that he is her baby's father and he is thrilled. They decide to keep the baby's paternity secret. In May 2007, Jason finds Elizabeth passed out at her home and takes her to the hospital. On May 4, Jason watches from out the delivery as Elizabeth gives birth to a baby boy she names Jacob Martin Spencer (Jacob Martin would give him Jason initials J.M.). Sam is still very jealous and watches as a grieving mother kidnaps Jake from his stroller in June 2007. Many people including Lainey Winters suspect that Elizabeth, who at the time is suffering from Post Partum Depression, may have hurt Jake. But it is Jason who believes her innocence and soon finds Jake with a woman named Maureen who had recently lost her child in fire. After Jason and Sam end their relationship, Sam goes after Lucky to get revenge on Elizabeth. Elizabeth and Jason admit their true feelings for one another and Elizabeth moves into her own house which Jason helps pay for. After Lucky and Liz's divorce in November 2007, a jealous Sam would terrorize Elizabeth at the Black and White Ball to tell the truth and Liz learns that in addition to witnessing Jake's kidnapping, Sam hired two goons to terrorize Elizabeth and her kids at the park. Sam and Elizabeth then get in physical fight, which is broken up by Lucky. Jason makes the decision to tell Lucky the truth and though he is furious, Jason, Liz and Lucky decide to keep the secret to protect Jake from Jason's dangerous life. Shortly after, news Emily Quartermaine's murder spreads across Port Charles. Jason was Emily's brother and Liz was her best friend, and they would find comfort in one another; the two soon began seeing one another in secret. On April 7, 2008, Jason asks Liz to marry him and she happily accepted but when Jason's nephew, Michael Corinthos, is shot and left in a coma Jason is reminded just how dangerous his life is and they end their relationship. After Jake is kidnapped by Russian mobsters and Sam manages to save him, Jason and Liz realize they can never be a family. |-|2009-10= |-|2011-12= On March 18, 2011 as Elizabeth is distracted by paternity test of her latest baby, Jake wonders out the front door and is hit by a speeding car. Elizabeth gets him to the hospital and Drs. Patrick and Robin take him into surgery while everyone else awaits news on Jake's condition. On March 21, Jake is declared brain dead and left on life support. Soon, Jason is forced to tell Elizabeth that his goddaughter, Josslyn Jacks is suffering from advanced kidney cancer and that Jake could save her. Elizabeth furiously slaps Jason reminding him that he was not in Jake's life and has no right to make a decision about whether he lives or dies after he "abandoned" his own son. Eventually Lucky talks Liz into donating Jake's kidney and saving Josslyn. Subsequently, Jason and Elizabeth share an emotional conversation, during which Elizabeth apologizes for earlier stating that Jason abandoned Jake and for never letting him get to know his son. However, Jason tells her that, while he never did know Jake, he did know that he was loved and cared for, and he will always be grateful to her for that. In July 2011, Jason's mother, Monica learns that Jake was her grandson and confronts both Jason and Elizabeth. Later, when Liz begins hallucinating and seeing Jake at work, she finds comfort with Jason and learns that he and Sam have just gotten engaged. On August 26, 2011, Elizabeth dreamed that she and Jason were together after he went in for brain surgery. He was an architect. After they got done making love, Jason finds Elizabeth birth control pills that aren't open and fears she was trying to trap him by getting pregnant, to which she replies is that so bad. During the dream Jason expresses to Elizabeth how much he wants to be free and takes her to a building he's working on to show her what free means to him. Asking for one last dance, Jason complies and heads up the stairs to remove some tarp, only to fall over the railing leaving him paralyzed and Elizabeth having to care for him. He tells her he feels trapped in this life and that he'd rather be shot then live like this. All the while Elizabeth's spirit is basically watching the dream unfold and Jason's spirit arrives asking her if this is what she wanted for them. Elizabeth says, "I never really knew you at all" to which Jason nods in confirmation before he replies, "I'm not who you need." it appears to be closure in the Elizabeth and Jason story. In 2012, Jason's marriage to Sam starts to fall apart after Franco tricked Sam into thinking he raped her on her and Jason's honeymoon, and is believed to be carrying Franco's baby. Jason has trouble accepting this, and leans on Liz for support. Liz tells Jason that he will learn to love baby, but before he can go to Sam it appears that the baby has died. This further pulls Sam and Jason apart. On the fourth of July Jason kisses Liz after he witnessed Sam kissing John McBain. Jason apologies to Liz for kissing her, and they agree to only remain friends. Jason and Sam decide the death of her baby has broken their marriage beyond repair and that they should get a divorce; Liz continues to have a relationship with Ewen Keenan whom Jason does not trust. In August 2012, Jerry Jax with the help of Ewen poison the the towns water supply, and Ewen kidnapps Liz. Jason tracks them down and rescues Liz. At the hospital Jason notices that the blood types do not match up to Sam's deceased baby; Liz suggests that it is just a hospital error, but Jason wants to investigate it. Liz does not think this is a good idea because it will only cause Sam more pain. On September 14, 2012, Liz holds a suprise birthday party for Jason where she kisses Jason, and tells him that she wants to have a romantic relationship him. She goes on to explain that before the timing was never right, but since Jason is divorcing Sam and she is not with anyone they can be together. Jason tells her they still can't be together because his life is still to dangerous for her and her children. With the help of John McBain Jason believes that Sam's baby is alive, and is living with Tea Delgado in Llandview. Jason asks Liz to run a DNA test to prove that Tea's baby is actually Sam's. Liz brings the results to Jason, and the results are negitive; the baby is not Sam's. At Kate Howard's bachelorette party, Liz over hears a conversation between Sam and her sister, Kristina Corinthos-Davis, where Jason and Sam are working things out, and they might get back together. Liz then starts a conversation with Lulu Spencer within ear shot of Sam saying that Jason is only waiting for his divorce with Sam to become final before they will start a relationship together. On the night of Sonny's wedding Liz goes to Jason's penthouse, and tells Jason that Sam and John are now dating. Jason is upset, and tells Liz that Sam brought him the divorce papers to sign. He wishes that he was able to prove that Sam's baby was alive, and hopes that she is able to move on. Jason thanks Liz for being a good friend to him. Liz then realizes that Jason is still in Love with Sam, and that they can never be together; she then confesses to Jason, and tells him that she changed the DNA test, and that he was right, Sam's baby really is alive. Liz goes on to explain that she lied, and Sam and John are not dating and that she malnipulated Sam into giving him the divorce papers by making her believe that they were together. Jason askes Liz why she did all this, and she goes on to say she was thinking of Tea, and how Tea will now have to give up a baby she has been caring for for months. She also brings up Jake, and how Sam watched him get kidnapped and didn't do anything. When Jason askes if she did this for revenge Liz says she doesn't know, but that she doesn't want Jason to be with Sam, and she wants them to be together but they could never get the timing right. Liz leaves to go apologize to Sam; Jason asks her not to tell Sam about the baby, he wants to do that. Jason never indicates to Liz whether he forgives her or not. |-|2014-16= In October 2014, a man (Jason) was brought into the ER after being hit by a car and was treated by Elizabeth. He had multiple surgeries and amnesia. He took on the name of Jake Doe and Elizabeth and Jake took a liking to each other and developed a relationship. But Ric made it so they couldn't be together by hiring someone (Hayden) to be his wife. The truth about Hayden came out at the Nurses Ball but at the same time Nikolas told Liz that Jake was really Jason, therefore realizing why they have a connection and why he remembered the name Jake. Even though she knows who he really is, she has decided to keep him in the dark about his true identity, so she can have a chance to be happy with him and she also claimed to love him as well even though she was keeping him from everyone he love and who loved him. She had wanted him for years and finally figured out a way to get him even if it was based on a lie. They eventually started a real relationship and he ended up proposing and after some hesitation she happily accepts. On the day of their wedding, the truth came out and the wedding is called off but Elizabeth kept her part a secret and continued to ask Jason to go through with the wedding even though he's married to Sam. Jason ends up going home with Elizabeth as he is still in love with her and eventually agrees to divorce Sam and marry her. Eventually, Sam figures out that Elizabeth knew the truth before everyone else did and confronts Elizabeth who continues to lie and lets Jason defend her to Sam and then throw Sam out. Soon after, Jason starts to suspect something was off, so he goes to Sam and she tells him that she suspects Elizabeth and although he didn't believe Sam, he confronts Liz anyways and she continues lie and dodge the question but she finally crumbles and admits the truth. Jason is furious while Liz continues to make excuses. He also brings up the fact that she was keeping him from his wife and kid. He also talks about how Jake knew somehow and how he's their son and he was confused about whether or not Jason was his father and Liz just let it go on. Liz tells him that she knew she would lose him to Sam if he knew the truth but he tells her that didn't happen and he has done nothing for Sam since he found out. He also says that she should have trusted him and that she doesn't love. Jason tells her that admitting everything now is too late. Jason ends up walking out on her, saying that he did love her but she broke his heart, effectively ending their relationship/engagement. The next day, Jason goes back to Elizabeth's and moves out. Jason and Elizabeth run into each other at the Nutcracker gala, where she makes a drunken fool of herself. After Nikolas falls over the Metro Court balcony during a fight with Jason (he was arrested), Elizabeth visits Jason in the ER and tells him that she believes in him and then hugs him while he's handcuffed. After being released, Jason visits Elizabeth and the boys on Christmas and gives them presents. He then explains to them that they have the best mom in the world but he won't be living with them. Jason and Elizabeth continue to be each others orbit due to Jake. Weeks later issues about Jake come up. Jake claims to see a man in the window on New Years Eve and then claims that someone smashed a family picture. These incidences keep happening and Jake and Elizabeth eventually move to the Metro Court but they move back home soon after. Days later, Jason sees a drawing of what looks like a dead Sam and is alarmed. Jason brings his concerns to Elizabeth and they are stopped by Franco, who shows them the pictures Jake has drawn in therapy. Jason puts two and two together and figures out that all of the incidences were caused by Jake, in effort to reunite his parents. They then talk to Jake's therapist, who says she will see him tomorrow. Jason and Elizabeth return to Liz's house to find Jake missing. They go looking for him and later on Jake is hit by a car. In the hospital it is revealed that Jake's prognosis is better then it was last time. Elizabeth blames herself and talks to Monica and Jason talks to Carly. When Jake wakes up he tries to tell his parents about Sam but they tell him to rest. Jake is then wheeled into surgery to treat his internal bleeding. See also *Jake Spencer References Photo gallery One photo gallery has pictures of Steve Burton as Jason and the other has pictures of Billy Miller as Jason. YoungLiason.jpg|Young Jason and Elizabeth Liason12.png|Liason Liasonmeet.png|Lucky introduces Jason and Elizabeth JasonLiz.jpg Liasondance1.png Liason111599.png|Elizabeth drives Jason's motorcycle Lizfindsjason.jpg|Elizabeth finds Jason shot Lizjasestudio.png|Elizabeth takes care of Jason at her studio Liasonbikeride.png|Bike ride Liasonsplinter.png|Jason gets a splinter out of Elizabeth's finger Liasonwindow1.png Liasonpoollesson.png|Liason pool lesson Liasonfacetouch.png Lizjase.jpg|First kiss Liasonpullclose.png|Jason pulls Liz close JasontendstoLiz.png|Jason tends to Liz's gunshot Liasonvistpointkiss02.png|Vista Point kiss Liasonvistapointhands.png Liasonbalcony2002.png|The balcony LiztendstoJase.png|Liz tends to the cut on Jason's head Liasonbreakup2002.png|Jason and Elizabeth break up (2002) JasonvisitsLizafterHnR.png|Visting Liz after HnR Camkicks.png|Jason feels Cameron kick LiasonCam.png|Jason, Elizabeth and Cameron JasonsavesLizfromManny.png|Jason saves Liz from Manny Liasonarrested.png|Arrested LiasonactuallyIshootwithbothhands.png|I actually shoot with both hands Nightofpassionhug.png|Night of passion hug (2006) Liasonnightofpassion.png|Liason conceive Jake Nightofpassioncuddle.png Themorningafter.png|The morning after Themorningaftertalk.png LiasongoodbyekissNOP.png|Morning after separate ways kiss Lizjasepregnant.png|Elizabeth tells Jason (and Lucky) that she's pregnant Liasontalk105.png|Jason and Elizabeth talk about the possibility of the baby being his Jasonoffertomarryliz.png|I would marry you Lizlies102606.png|Elizabeth tries to tell Jason the truth but ends up lying instead JasonfrisksElizabeth.png|Jason frisks Elizabeth Liasonnoregrets.png|No regrets Thisbabyisours.png|Elizabeth finds Jason shot and tells him that the baby is his Lizsavesjase.png|Elizabeth takes care of Jason at her studio LiasonJasonsavesLiz.png|Jason saves Liz LiasonJakekicks1.png|Jake kicks in the elevator Liasonyouarethefather.png|Elizabeth tells Jason that he is father of her baby Liasonjustmarryme.png|J:"Just marry me", L: "You know can't marry you", J: "Why?", L: "Lucky and Sam" Jakekicks3-6-07.png|Jake kicks Ithinkourbabyissayinghi4307.png|I think our baby is saying hi to you Liasonmakingpromises.png|Jason and Elizabeth make promises about the baby JasonfindsLiz1.png|Jason finds Liz and takes her to the hospital Lizbeforecsection.png|Jason and Liz before her C-section Lizc-section.jpg|Jason watches the C-section LiasontheirsonJake.png|Liason and their son Jaslizjake.jpg|Jason, Elizabeth and baby Jake JasonLizJake12.png LiasonJakesgone1.png|Jake is gone LiasonFamily.png|Elizabeth, Jason, Cameron and baby Jake-Jake is returned Liasonfirstiloveyous.png|First 'I love yous' Jaslizgun.jpg|Jason teaches Elizabeth how to handle a gun Barnloving.jpg Liasonthetruthcomesout.png|The truth about Jake comes out Jaseliz1.jpg Liasonmakelove1129.png|Making love Liasongoodbyekiss.png|Goodbye kiss LiasonIwannabewithyou.png Liasonlook2.png Jakerents2.png|Liason and their son, Jake Liasonourplace.png|Our place Jasonnibblesonliz.jpg LiasontakingcareofLiz.png|Taking care of Liz LiasonIwantalifewithyou.png|I want a life with you Liasonmarryme.png|Marry me Liasonyeskiss.png|Liz says yes kiss Liason408breakupkiss.png|The break up Liasonrainkiss.png|Rain kiss Morganfamilyphoto.png|Family photo Liasoncourthousebreakup.png|The courthouse break up LiasonwaitingfornewsaboutJake.png|Waiting on news about Jake after the carnival LiasonJakeisdead.png|Jake is dead Liasontalking.png liason4.jpg|Jason and Elizabeth in her "What if" Rememberjake.png|Jason and Elizabeth remember Jake Liasonkiss2012.png|Jason and Elizabeth kiss Aidenlizjase.png|Jason, Elizabeth and Aiden LiasonsavingLiz.png|Saving Elizabeth from Ewen LiasonhelpingJason25.png|Elizabeth tends to Jason after he saves her life Liasonmedicalrecords.png|Discrepancy in Danny's blood Liasonhugintherain.png|Jason and Elizabeth hug in the rain Liasonlastkiss.png|"Last kiss..." Our timing was never right Liasonlizlies.png|Liz lies about Danny's maternity LIasonconfession1.png|Liz confesses Liason925.png|Elizabeth unknowingly reunites with Jason Liason925-1.png|Elizabeth tries to save Jason Liason101.png|Elizabeth watches over Jason (Miller) Jasonwakesup106.png|Jason wakes up but doesn't remember anything Jake107.png|Elizabeth tells Jason about Jake Liasonnicetomeyou.png|"Nice to meet you, Elizabeth...Nice to meet you, Jake" Liason1010.png|Jason and Elizabeth talk Liason1013.png|Elizabeth tells Jason about Lucky Liason1014.png Liason4.png Liasondrawing.png Liasonontooftheworld.png|On to of the world Liasontalk11-10.png Liasonalmostkiss.png|Almost kiss under the mistletoe LiasonFirstkiss.png|"First kiss" LiasonLakefirstdate.png|First date JakesonLiz.png|Break up kiss Liasonsex.png|Having sex Liasoncuddle57.png|Cuddles Notbreakingup.png|Kissing after Liz refuses to let him end their relationship AidenLizJason4th.png|Jason, Elizabeth and Aiden watch the fireworks JakesonLizIloveyou.png|'I love yous' LiasonJ.png|Jason, Elizabeth and their son, Jake Jasonproposes2015.png|Jason proposes to Liz after she forgives him for lying Lizsaysyes15.png|Liz says yes kiss Jaseproposesagain.png|Jason proposes again with a ring JakesonLizJakeyes.png|Jake watches as his parents get engaged again Liasonring.png|Jake puts the ring on Liz's finger Lizsaysyesagain.png|Liz says yes again kiss Lakesetadate.png|Jason and Elizabeth set a wedding date~November 6th Lakedatekiss.png|Kissing after setting a date TalkingaboutSam.png|Talking about Sam at Kelly's Liasoncuddle1022.png|Cuddling LiasonJake2.png|Elizabeth walks in on little Jake telling big Jake that he's his real daddy Liasonmarriagelicenses.png|Going over marriage licenses Liasonadopting.png|Agreeing to adopt her boys LiasontalkingtoSamTrick.png|Talking to SamTrick Liasonkissingonbridge.png|Kissing on the bridge Liasondéjà_vu.png|Sense of déjà vu Liasontalk.png Liasonbeforewedding.png|Before the wedding Liasonreveal1.png|The reveal Liasondesperate.png|Elizabeth begs Jason to marry her Liasonbridge.png LiasonIstillLoveyou.png|I still love you Liasondesperateagain.png|Elizabeth begs Jason to marry her again Liasongohome.png|Kiss after they agree to go home together Liasonhome.png LiasonJakearrive25.png|Arriving at the Quartermaines Liasonhappy.png LiasonJakeneedshelp.png|Jake needs help Liasonhug1.png|Hugging LiasonJake25.png|Liason and their son, Jake LiasondivorceSam.png|Liz tells Jason to divorce Sam Liasonbyekiss.png|Bye kiss Liasonimlettingyougo.png|I'm letting you go (Liz takes the ring off) Liasoniloveyou.png|I love you Liasonringback.png|Putting the ring back on Liz's finger Liasonkiss8.png Liasongoingtohavesex.png|Going to have sex Liasonmorningafter.png Liasongladyoustayedkiss.png|I'm glad you stayed kiss Liasongoodbyekiss1.png|Last kiss JasondefendsLiztoSam.png|Jason defends Liz to Sam Liasonlies.png|Elizabeth lies to Jason about why Sam was confronting her Liasondidyouknow.png|The confrontation: "Did you know?" Lizcontinuestolie.png|Liz continues to lie and dodge Jason's question Lizyesilied.png|"Yes. I lied" Liasonyoutrappedme.png|The fight: "You trapped me!" LiasonIwouldloseyoutoSam.png|"I would lose you to Sam" Liasonmarryme1.png|"You can still marry me" Liasonnotrustyoudontloveme.png|You didn't trust me/You don't love me LiasonIdidloveyou.png|"I did love you" Jason leaves JasonreturnstoLiz.png|Jason returns to Elizabeth... Liasonimmovingout.png|Only to tell her he's moving out Liasonyoujustneedtime.png|"You just need time" "What like 7 months" LiasonNutcrakergala.png|Nutcracker gala run in Lizmakesafoolofherself.png|Elizabeth makes a drunken fool of herself TalkingaboutNikolas.png|E: I believe in you Liasonforcedhug.png|Forced hug SpenceboysJizXmas.png|Jason and Elizabeth with the boys on Christmas TalkingaboutJakesscare.png|Talking about Jake's scare JasongrabsLizsarm.png|Jason grabs Elizabeth's wrist Jakecustody.png|Jason wants a custody agreement for Jake LiasonScrubswedding.png|Jason and Elizabeth run into each other at Scrubs wedding Liasonstaywithme.png|Jason wants Elizabeth and Jake to stay with him at the Metro Court (in a different room) LiasonJakeMetro.png|At the Metro Court with Jake GhJakelies.png|Jake lies about Sam Category:General Hospital couples Category:Hardy/Webber family Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:Quartermaine family Category:Morgan family Category:Supercouples Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters